comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2019-05-07 - The Avengers Meet the Flintstones
Hank McCoy has let things cool off after the adventures in the park. He finds a way to get in touch with one Joan Dale, who showed herself to be rather sturdy in the fight with the.. well, Thorns? And who seemed both to know of Asia and to want to protect the child, and anyone who looked like the child. So she arrives at the mansion with Hank, who let's them both in. He'll have warned Grim, and mentioned that he wanted to speak first with our-Asia, but then try to have a chat with the new one we're calling Ami, for lack of a better name. "So Joan, you have a very... classic style about you. Very classy." Miss America adjusts her frilly hat, and her red jacket, which matches her long pencil skirt. "Why thank you, Doctor McCoy. Since you're an associate of the Captain's, it's probably safe to tell you I'm about his age, so what seems classic to you, I assure you has always felt contemporary to me." She pauses. "As a friend of my daughter's always tells me. It's the children who are wrong." Asia is just chilling downstairs on the couch, playing a game on her phone. She just dressed in comfortable clothes, you know not planning to go out, but still not quite pajamas because shes not that lazy right now. She's focused on the game, trying to get the Magic Pony back to her family. The universe ripples and portal a opens in the foyer depositing the Mage and his plus one. "Yeah I know we were supposed to go to the amusement park but I got an urgent text about something. So I need to check in on my favorite neice" he says transitioning between the points in space. "I'll portal us to the amusement park afterwards" he says swiping his card, so that he wasn't gunned down by the security guns. "I know you don't have the best memories about this place but you need to get over that" he says before opening the door as if they were expected. "Dr McCoy And Ms. Dale, please come in.." he says holding the door open for them. Going through the portal always seems to leave Karina with slight disorientation upon arrival. She's quick to grab hold of Grim's sleeve until the disorientation passes. "Is everything all right?" Her brow furrows. "Should I have brought that blaster.. damn if I could find it though. Too many things turning up misplaced." She shakes her head, lifting her hands to pull the scrunchy from her hair so she can fix her ponytail. "No biggie. Maybe we can take your niece with her when we're done?" Hank McCoy finds Asia, and smiles. Looking at Joan, he expects a reaction, so he steps out of the way, and goes to the bar. "So Asia, do you have any other... relatives like you, that I should know about?" Then to Grim and Karina, he smiles "So who wants a drink? I'm having juice, to be a good example for Asia here." Miss America does react. Goodness. She stops, stares, and then runs over to envelop Asia in a big hug, no matter what size she is. Cheek to cheek, squeezing a good moment. "There you are." Asia pauses her game and looks from the couch when people come. "Oooh are we having a party?" she then squeals as Grammy Joan comes to hug her, she hugs back. "HI Grammy Joan." with a kiss on the cheek. She blows a kiss to Grim as well. "Unchi!" she waves to Karina. Her attention goes back to Hank. "Well I got five brothers and sisters, but I only know that one still around and that's America and ah haven't seen her in awhile, last I heard she was somewhere down south." Tony had been down in the lab after returning from his cruise with Sawyer on his fully automated, arc powered yacht. Their trip to Europe had been..eventful. Now, after having a shower, he saunters into the room only to find a small group. But upon spotting Karina, he pauses his step and slowly backs up, easing over to the fireplace and hiding the pokers behind some potted plants. Then, he makes his way into the room proper. As he moves over to Asia and leans over to kiss her on the forehead. "Hi, Sprout." He then addresses each person personally. "Hank, Joan..it's been awhile. How have you been doing." He extends a fist to Grim. "Janus. We still on to check out that tech symposium in Star City, right?" He then smiles. "Hi Karina. You're looking lovely this evening. You do something different with your hair?" "Are you misplacing everything you own? I know you just moved back in the apartment but still.." he says cutting his eye at Karina. "I'm sure she would like that.. we can drop the offer" he says before looking at Hank, "No Thank you, Hank. I had my juice before I left the house" he says before pretending to catch the kiss and puts it in his pocket. "I last saw Amerika.. I think was in Brazil or Something.." before he seems surprised to see Tony. "I thought you were still on your Yacht somewhere in the atlantic?" he asks while returning the fist bump. "Of course, its on the calendar." he nods. Karina's brows raise, watching the scene unfold before her. "Drink? Is there Mt. Dew?" The question may come across quite natural, but she's staring at the man... well the man-like creature. It's not polite, but then, she's not thinking about manners when faced with something.. or someone.. fascinating. She even misses Tony's entrance, until he draws attention to himself. Her gaze quickly narrows. "You." There's a slight growl to her voice and she turns a sharp gaze on Grim. "I want to leave... now." Hank McCoy has seen stares before like that one Karina's giving him, and he smiles. "Mountain Dew? Has to be..." He then disappears behind the bar, well as muich a man his size can, and he takes a glass, puts in some balls of ice, and pours a Mountain Dew. "Juice for me. Tony, anything? Joan? We're here to catch up on what is possibly..." He pauses, looks at Asia, and clears his throat. "In all probability a mortal threat to the one of us in the room that is the least prodigious of temporal longevity." Miss America snickers as Hank talks in code in front of the child. "Very good, I'll have what you're having. Grandma will have juice, too. Good seeing you as well, Tony. She sits next to Asia, having hugged the poor girl like mad, and pats her on the hand. "So what were you doing, Asia, before we all barged in?" Asia giggles at Grim as he catche her kiss, and then Daddy shows up and she squeals, leaning up to kiss his cheek after he smoochies her head. "Hi Daddy" she says happily to him. She giggls at Grammy Joan and snuggles with her a bit. "I was playing my Pony game, trying to get the pony to her family, but it's hard theres all these monsters and trolls and dragons and stuff trying to stop you. It's fun." she says and pauses looking at Hank as well he talks funny. "Huh?" Tony sits down on the couch. "I'll do the Dew, Hank. Thanks." He picks up the other game controller and tags in to Asia's game as her partner. He picks Rarity. Shocker. He looks up at Karina. "Hey, you know I told myself that if I saw you again and you didn't try to murder me on the spot, that I would profusely apologize for what happened between us last time. I am sorry." That's something that rarely comes out of his mouth. "I'm willing to make a peace offering. My sources tell me you had a run-in with AIM recently. I can help with that. I have extensive experience with those idiots." When the sharp gaze is upon him, he is edging over to Asia. He looks at Asia then at Karina and considers if throwing something cute would distract her... but when the Mtn Dew appears his anxiousness deflates a little. "Well.. you know she could use a little bit of not for commercial consumption hardware.. Maybe a quantum parallel processing board?" he says looking between Karina and Tony, trying to manage the peace offering. Karina seems to only have eyes for Tony at the moment, but she'll take the Mt. Dew when it's offered to her with a polite thank you offered. Her gaze narrows at the apology. "What's your ulterior motive, and why would I want help from you?" She's careful with the glass of soda as she crosses her arms over her chest. Grim's attempt to assist Tony earns him a hard glare. "If I didn't need you to get back into my apartment, I'd leave without you.... taking his side. Might as well get into bed with /him/." Hank McCoy follows up the Dew for Karina with a matching one for Tony, then a pair of orange juices, though his own is twice as big as Joan's. "So as I was saying, there was a woman at the park. She uh, looked like that person of less prodigious temporal longevity, if she had grown up in the SAvage LAnd. And I mean grown up. She was riding a dinosaur. She was aggressive, and angry, but when attacked by a group of... beings taht came from the ground, she was afraid, and focused on that threat. No wonder, they destroyed her at once. Sucking the life right out of her. I think they did the same to the young one who is kept elsewhere int he mansion, and they would do the same to the one present. If we don't stop it first." Miss America leans over to give Asia another peck, then slowly stands. "You have fun now Asia. Go easy on him." Then looking to the adults. "You all take care of that matter. Call me if you need me. I'm in the phone book. Joan Dale. In Brooklyn." And at that, she'll leave. Finishing the juice first, though, totally. Asia listens to Hank curiously. She glances to Joan and holds up her phone. "I gotcha in my phone." se tells her. "Dinosuars are cool, you saw a real one?" Tony nods at Grim. "Done. I'll have one shipped from the warehouse." He looks at Karina and answers honestly. "My ulterior motive is to not have my friend's girl hate me so much. Or do you not believe that anyone can try to change for the better?" He motions to Asia. "I have a daughter that I love to the moon and back. I quit getting drunk and acting like an idiot. I'm actually in a healthy monogamous relationship. I'm not the same man you used to read about in the tabloids, Karina." Tony then switches gears and focuses on Hank. "Wait, did you say a barbarian girl riding a dinosaur got the life sucked out of her by beings from the ground? Elaborate." He tosses up his hands. "Man, nobody tells me nothing!" He lifts a hand when Joan announces her departure. "Bye Joan. Don't be a stranger. You're always invited here." Tony leans over to Asia. "Are you and Hank conspiring? You planning to go find real dinosaurs without me!? How dare you young lady!" He tickles her before stopping and adding in a low voice. "I have a surprise for you in the basement, but I need one more day before you can have it." "I'm not on any particular side.." he huffs before inching over Karina's direction, "Except maybe bots' side cause he could really use one of those.." he says elbowing Karina gently in the ribs careful not to hit anywhere ticklish cause soda all over the place would only be a nightmare for Jarvis more than anyone and he already owed him more than a few favors. "So a feral asia riding a dinosaur, fought things that came from the ground... Did you.. eat any of the brownies in the fridge? Cause they are clearly labeled -- For Grim" he says being rather stern about it. "then she turned to dust because now cholorfil vampires, and now they might attack the cute asia?" he asks looking confused all the while emoting with his hands. "What kind of dinosaur? Stego, Tricera, Raptor, Tyrano, T-trux?" he asks. The circuitous speak of the strange man beast has Karina briefly glancing away from her nemesis. Her lips part as if she's about to say something, then presses them closed over th rim of the cup to sip the Dew instead. She shoots a dirty look in Tony's direction, and since Grim doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get her out of here, she chooses to ignore Tony instead. She lifts a hand, offering a half smile and wave in the other woman's direction as she departs and returns to trying to figure out what the hell is going on. The nudge to her ribs has her shaking off the gruffness... a little anyway. Her brows raise, but a small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. Leave it to Grim to sum things up nicely for her. Hank McCoy sighs and downs half his glass. Speaking through gritted teeth, he mutters "I was trying not to spell it out in front of the kid but..." Clearing his throat. "I promise you thsi is all true. There are NYPD and SHIELD reports. A friend in the department called me because they found an abandoned mutant child. A younger version of Asia. Uncommunicative, possibly traumatized, we're calling her Ami, for Asia Minor, until we learn her real name. The older one, she jabbered at us in some unknown language, except for one word: Thorns, which she shouted repeatedly when they came out of the ground. She knew they were hunting her, and shed tried to fight them off. Ms. Dale attempted to assist cavegirl-Asia, as Captain Rogers and I tried to corral the dinosaur. I was able to tame the beast, but Joan's best efforts were not enough to save Cave Asia's life. We must learn more about Ami, and save both kids from this severe threat." Asia giggles at the tickle. "Aww i love you too, Daddy. Ohh a surprise? I can wait until tomorrow." she looks back to Hank, thrn to Daddy. "I promise i have not been plottin about Dinosaurs with Doc Hank." she quiets as Unchi and Hank speak. "Wait, more mes? There was a me with a dinosaur..cool." she listens to the adults now. Tony's expression turns serious. "Firstly, Asia may not always look it, but you can shoot straight with her around. I don't keep much from her. Secondly, I have extensive files on Asia's biochemistry, genetics, including information from AIM's computer from the program that created her. Telling me sooner means I can start treating Ami. I can also contact America to come help. This could mean that someone is experimenting again, or that Asia's mother didn't die in that explosion like we thought." He looks at Grim. "You asked me why I'm not in the atlantic with my hot british girlfriend? Fury called me back talking about a special project. I bet you a million bucks this has something to do with it." "Despite her appearances she is rather adept at hearing the absurd.." he looks at Asia then back at Tony "she does call him daddy.. let that sink it" he says jokingly before listening seriously. "I mispoke.. I need juice too" he says getting up slowly and dipping behind the bar pouring himself something from a shelf with bottles marked '--For Grim'. He sips it for a moment then nods his head, "Shield knew and they didn't call me?" he says before lowering his shoulders in shame. "Oh.. did you fly back or something? Wait you left her in the middle of the ocean?" he raises his eyebrow. Karina remains quiet, taking it all in. Dinosaur's? She gives a little shake of her head, gaze drifting to young Asia.. skimming over Tony. Grim's mention of Tony leaving his girlfriend in the middle of the ocean has her snorting softly. "Wouldn't surprise me." Hank McCoy takes his glass, and goes to sit, since everyone but Grim has been served, and he's serving himself. Finding a chair large enough for himself. "Noted, Tony. But yes, I ran dsome preliminary DNA tests. We'll have to carefully do more in depth. I don't know if she's naturally that age, or was just... partially attacked, and left in that state. IT's possible she was a ward of the Cave-Asia we met, and she gave her life to protect the younger one." Grim would be the first to notice because the protection spells are his...as well as the ones to get through the protection, he can feel them as the magical locks are being undone and moments later an astral like projection of well an adult Asia in her mid twenties, dressed in a beautiful green dress with a long cape, all adored by magic runes, she projecting magic from her hands, as she is projects herself in the center of the room. ~Can you see me..hello? It's fuzzy here, I think I see some one, I know Asia is here and Father, wait yes the others are here too.~ The Adult Asia seems to be talking to someone off screen before focusing backj to the others. ~Hello..hello..I am Asia Greenleaf Capreanu and I am not from your Earth, I bring a warning, there is danger. Can you see me? CAn you hear me?~ she says hoping she is in the right reality. Meanwhile the real Asia is just well stunned. Tony shakes his head quick. "Uh dude. My girl is a trained sniper who's a better shot than I am. I'm not stupid. I turned the boat into hovercraft mode while she was sleeping and fast tracked it back here. Then I explained the situation and told her I'd owe her big." He looks at Karina. "Don't think so little of me." Tony smirks at Hank. Of course he's already got the ball rolling. "So was the Cave-Asia able to communicate at all? And Asia's aren't easy to make. Even after years of research and having the original files, I still can'y cure my Asia's aging condition, though I've managed to improve her ability to remember things. What were the DNA results?" He looks at Asia. "I'm going to need you to try to communicate with her, Sprout. See if there's a connection." Then the hologram appears and he falls silent as he listens to the message. "Capreanu?" His gaze slides over to Grim. The mage sips at his drink before something catches his attention "Did someone take all the fireplace implements?" he asks. "Wait, Did Clint use them as arrows again? I swear if it isn't nailed down it ends up in his quiver.. I wonder if he took the brownies.." he looks to the side before giving a shrug "would explain a-lot" he says with emphasis. Before popping open his flip phone and casually thumbing at the digits, "Alright well, I'll have the shield files downloaded as soon as the dial-up connects" he says and you can hear the sound of a dial-up modem screening quietly from his phone. Before it says enthusiastically "You've got mail!" and he nods as if he knew sliding it back into his pocket. Does anyone else feel that? Is there a wakandan horse fly in here, he asks in response to the sound of the wards being breached. "Wait.. what..?" he looks at his glass and pours into the potted plant. "Everyone else see that?" he asks before waving his hand in the air. "Another dimension, probably bonded with me instead of you.. though using that powerful magic is definitely impressive.. I wonder if I could do this" he muses. Karina looks for a seat for herself.. the furthest she can get from Tony.. and settles into it. Just in time to see the projection that has her sitting up straighter. Her brow furrows as she studies th eimage, getting to her feet to move over and walk around it... looking to the walls for a holo projector. She pointedly ignores Tony, except for a brief comment/question. "Is this your doing?" Her gaze flits to Grim, brows raising. Hank McCoy starts to answer Tony. "She got one word out: Thorns. The rest was cave girl jibber jabber...." And then the tree in the room speaks. "Well don't that beat all... maybe Cave Asia is another dimension as well. Maybe that was Asia Greenleaf Flintstone." He then goes quiet, processing, letting those who can communicate magically, do so. Our Asia nods to her father. "I will talk to the other Asia for you daddy. Our Asia nods to her father. "I will talk to the other Asia for you daddy." she says before growing silent to let the Magic Asia speak. I barely can see and hear you but I hope you can hear me. The Mother Tree is coming, she is a very old being of a very old age and she is looking for life. She has gotten a taste for the life force with a certain creature..that happens to be Asias. She has been jumping dimensions looking for compatible Asia's to substain her life. She is on her way here, or she has been here, but there is danger. Beware of her, and her children the Thorns, they are deadly plants.. There is something about this dimemnsion a crack in the reality created by a Scientist Supreme by using one of the Mother Trees creatures. It allows Asia's to fall here like a trap, and the Thorns come for her. If your Asia is here, and if shes alive keep her safe, just in case she is captible. My father the SOrceror Supreme and I are working on something, the next time we will try to come in person. I hope you get this messag---" the Image suddenly vanishes, and Grim feels the protections return. Karina decides to take a break from RP! Tony answers Karina. "No. it's not." He's also studying the hologram, but from a different perspective, having more experience with such things. He shoots his gaze at Hank. "You may be onto something there, Doc. Luckily, I have a detection system put in place after Stark Supreme invaded. Jarvis?" Jarvis appears as a blue skinned male hologram. "I have analyzed the anomoly, sir, and I cannot find the origin. I detect no other kind of technology." Tony nods as the plan is laid out. "So this is the other me's fault. It does explain how he made it to our dimension in the first place. We're on the clock, guys. Grim, notify the other Avengers to be on the lookout for these Thorns and the Mother tree. I'll try to research a way to shore up the crack." He then starts to head for his lab. "Holy Thematic Exposition!" he pauses looking around "Well that is succinct.. everything is good in the universe.. Hank your story was all crazy sounding.." he says with a false chide cause honestly the whole thing sounds crazy no matter how often strange things happen. "No I don't think it was Tony this time" he says at Karina before scratching his cheek and looking at his empty glass, forgetting he had dumped it into the potted plant and goes to refill it. "Trans-dimensional hologram, neat. We'll have to discuss the nature of this back at your lab." he says to Karina before summonming a portal on the wall which spins and churns until it locks into the destination. "The power to do something like that is immense.. not even a fleet of your ARCs can measure that.. I'll have my assistant disseminate the information to the others." He sips his drink very quickly and prepares to leave ushering his guest with him. Hank McCoy gets up. "I'll dig into Tony's records, scan Ami, and give Tony any assistance he needs with the crack." Looking to Grim. "I think we're going to have to rely on you for the magical aspect of this. Our contact knows you best. We may need to get ahold of her again, in order to get any clues about the thorns. The thorns are intelligent, they can communicate better than Asia Flintstone could, but they're cold, and merciless. They're nto monsters taking pleasure in killing. They're tools performing a task given to them. And they're taking power. This is, again, all about power. And revenge. We'd best keep Ami and Asia here indefinitely." Grim says, “sounds like thralls, pretty bog-standard, they borrow then feed energy back into their progenitor”